MukMuk
The rambunctious Goliath bard; not afraid to get down and dirty Background Semi busy pub in the middle of the Selenya guild territory. Male Customer: So I hear Muk Muk is coming back from that meditation retreat. Waiter: Muk Muk is coming back?! Oh jeez. Waitress: What do you mean? He's a great guy! Super generous, great singer, great time, round, huggable. What's not to love? Waiter: Don't get me wrong! I love the guy, but he's just so... Everyone: Loud? Waiter: Well, yes. Loud. I think the word I'm looking big, in every sense of the word. Personality, voice, and he's built like a Tarrasque. I think he's just as wide as he is tall too. Old Bartender: He's a thick lad I'll tell ya that much. But he's got a big ol' heart. Busboy: And a big mouth! Did you see him eat that entire turkey in one bite? He's like a freak of nature! Waitress: It doesn't help that he has 3 of them. Those tattoos on his head makes it look like he has 2 mouths coming out from behind those tiny peanuts he calls ears. Busboy: Really? I just thought it was a Colon and a common letter capital D. (Draws a :D in ketchup on a plate. Waitress turns the plate to reveal the happy face. The Busboy slow nods in a slight “ah” moment) Waitress: Apparently it's a rune from his tribe, it means fluffy. They didn't let him take the family tattoo on account of him being so soft. Male Customer: Really? Poor guy. Old Bartender:: Tis wee bit hard to live up to the members of his family. I mean Ark the Shatterer of Mountains? Brutus the Diamond Crusher? I mean his great grandpa was ... Everyone: Gromak the Dragon Mocker… Waiter: He doesn't shut up about it 4 drinks in. Busboy: Do you guys think he'll ever find that family axe? Gromak's Howl of the Gods? Male Customer: Apparently his honor is riding on it. (Awkward silence) Waitress: How far is he down on his shield list anyways? Old Bartender: He's got a ways to go, but he's young. He'll get there. He also needs to stop adding stuff to the damn list or he’ll never get it done! (Loud footsteps and boisterous deep laughter heard coming down the street) Old Bartender: Speak of the devil. Muk Muk the Loud: HELLO FRIENDS! Everyone: MUK MUK! History Relationships Balanus (Selesnya): Voda of Muk Muk's Vernadi, she found Muk Muk playing with squirrels around a tree soon after Muk Muk was disowned from his tribe. She was interested in his childlike nature and often treats him as such. She recruited him in Selesnya after seeing his unwavering fascination with animals, nature, and life. She enjoys teaching him and enjoys having tea every once in a while with Muk Muk. Drumbo Zroodi (Selesnya); Friendly, but apathetic “rival” of Muk Muk. From a different Vernadi than Muk Muk, Drumbo has always been a star and has a rich family history in the Selesnya guild. The Loxodon has boasted great strength and Muk Muk can't help but challenge Drumbo to arm wrestling and drinking contests. The two have a pretty even record, but Drumbo never gives his all (except for eating contests which Muk Muk does surpass Drumbo). Though the competition is friendly, they are intense and tend to draw in crowds. Tukkah Greathowl the Chainbreaker (Boros): A skorsal of Boros, Tukkah was also disowned from the Greathowl family. After leaving the Gruul family, found a place where he could put his talents to use. He eventually regained favor in the family by retrieving Mastro (a high ranking member of the family) from captivity and earned the title Chainbreaker. Tukkah is sympathetic to Muk Muk’s situation and grew up as a mentor to Muk Muk even before he left the family, but is often frustrated by Muk Muk’s immaturity. Nimin Puggle: Muk Muk's first bardic teacher, Nimin is an older Halfling bard that has retired and is no longer affiliated with any guild. He is eccentric, and some say a bit crazy. Muk Muk was tasked with slaying him for listening in to a private conversation. Muk Muk instead befriended him and learned songs from Nimin for which Muk Muk was disowned from his Gruul family.Category:Player Characters